


Handing out names like bracelets

by MektiKwiiger



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, and some people haven't gotten theirs yet, except in theory everyone can give them not just the mom, no epessë all names are amilessë tercenyë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MektiKwiiger/pseuds/MektiKwiiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came about when I noticed that <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana/pseuds/Jana">Jana</a> had published another chapter for her awesome <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175282/">fic</a> and while I couldn't withdraw from my own birthday party to read it right then, it kicked me into typing out a mess on my phone that I later wrangled into this. </p><p>Some inspiration I'll have to attibute to <a href="http://alicorn.elcenia.com/">Hannah Blume</a> as I think her dragon naming thing in Elcenia has been floating around in my subconsciousness for some time.</p></blockquote>





	Handing out names like bracelets

Lupine was the name of the young elf who moved into the village to inherit after the death of a relative. Soon after the name Caring was bestowed unto her, though Gentle did not stick.

Caring Lupine sought to get to know all who lived in the village that was her new home, and in no time at all she would sing out the favorite name of all her neighbors as a greeting upon seeing them first thing in the morning. That is, she could call out a name for all the villagers but one.

There a person, if one is generous enough to consider such a one an actual person, in village who upon no name would stick, not even Unknown, Nameless or Lost. None would claim to know one who could not have claim on a single name.

Caring Lupine Heartstrong Enchanting felt distraught that one of those living so close to her could not even be addressed as Friend or Neighbor. She decided that if a name was not becoming of a person, the person might become a name if only after preserving through hard work. And so she sought hen out and would not go away. When Lupine sought the elf out, she did not follow if it left, but she did seek it out again the next day. Eight weeks passed, the elf took longer and longer to leave and Lupine held strong in her faith.

But then Lupine fell ill, and could not leave her bed for the entire winter. First many came to see after her, take care of her as her eyes were swollen shut, but as the winter grew colder, she heard the door open less and less. But as the blinding receded in the dead of dark season, there was one light that brightened between the crack tween her lids. And when she felt the window open letting in the airs of the new spring, she opened her eyes and sang:

« I name you Beautiful, I name you Lovely, I hold you dear in my heart. I name you Radiant; dancing-upon-the-wind »

And to their joy and surprise, the naming took hold. So then they were Radiant and Lupine, as they walked out of the house to join the village in the new season of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I noticed that [Jana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana/pseuds/Jana) had published another chapter for her awesome [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175282/) and while I couldn't withdraw from my own birthday party to read it right then, it kicked me into typing out a mess on my phone that I later wrangled into this. 
> 
> Some inspiration I'll have to attibute to [Hannah Blume](http://alicorn.elcenia.com/) as I think her dragon naming thing in Elcenia has been floating around in my subconsciousness for some time.


End file.
